Bad Hair Day
by PromiseMeTheStars
Summary: A harmless prank Carlos pulls on James...turns into something more. Jarlos  :3 Oneshot.


**Hello again! :D**

**Oh my god, it's been FOREVER since I've updated/posted something. D: First off, I'm sooooo freakin' sorry. ;-; **

**I appreciate all the reviews I get, good or bad. C: **

**This might be a little crappy..considering it was around like 2 am when I was like, "HEY YEAH I SHOULD FINISH ONE OF THE STORIES I HAVE STARTED AND POST IT! WOO!" Okay well I didn't exactly say it like that but, I did consider it.**

**And boom, this was the product. Hope you enjoy, despite the crapiness. :) Oh, and there's some Jarlos...One of my favorite pairings. ;)**

**~HKM (:**

**Disclaimer****: I never have and never will own Big Time Rush. If I did...ohhh the things I'd do...**

It was your average morning in the crib, everyone was sitting around the table well except for...

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ALL THE HAIR BRUSHES IN THE HOUSE?"

James.

He walked over to the table, his hair was an absolute mess! Carlos looked away smirking, no one caught it though.

"Whoa there big guy." Kendall said while holding back James a little, "Now...what are you upset about?" The taller boy sighed and calmed down a little before answering in a whisper. "Someone...hid...all...the...brushes...my hair...I-I...can't even find my lucky comb."

Logan looked up, "You sure? Maybe your over reacting.."

In a flash James grabbed Logan by the shoulders shaking him, "OVER REACTING? NO, NO. I'M COMPLETELY FINE. MAYBE YOUR THE ONE OVER REACTING!" He let go of Logan, and went into the bathroom.

"Well...I think I just did a doodoo in my pants..."

Silence...

Meanwhile, James was in the bathroom pretty much taking out drawer after drawer looking for at least some type hair device that'd fix his mess. "Damn, damn, DAMN." He continued his search.

Carlos knocked on the door, "Hey...James...need some help?"

"NO."

"Awwweh. Come on! I'm really good at finding things..." Carlos tried to persuaded nicely, he heard James sigh.

"Your really good at losing things too." James said on the other side of the door but reluctantly after that he opened it to let his friend in despite his bad mood.

The bathroom looked horrible, Carlos stood there in awe. Maybe him hiding all the combs in the house was a terrible idea...but it was hilarious to watch James freak the fuck out.

"Umm...Mrs. Knight is going to be pissed if she sees the bathroom like this." He looked at his friend worried. James smiled, "I know. Which is why your helping me."

Carlos groaned and pouted. "WHY?" The brunette shrugged in return, "I need help."

After a few minutes of pointless arguing Carlos found himself trying to fix the shower curtain. "I don't see why your freaking out just because you can't comb your precious hair." Carlos muttered as he helped pick up a few things off of the floor.

James looked over and sighed, "You don't understand." He said facing his friend.

Carlos raised an eyebrow, "Well maybe if you did explain, I would understand."

"When I look good..." James looked down for a minute, "I feel good."

There was silence for a moment before Carlos exploded with laughter, "HAHA, SERIOUSLY?"

James glared, "You know what, get out. I don't need your help."

He stopped, "J-James, I'm sorry..but I mean..your mood shouldn't depend around the way you look."

"I get a lot of attention from girls when I look perfect.." James shrugged, "it makes me feel good about myself."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, James Diamond, James _**fucking**_ Diamond..was insecure about himself. The one that seemed to have the biggest confidence out of the four..had actual insecurities. It really didn't seem possible. Scratch that, it didn't seem _real_.

"You shouldn't feel that way only when you get attention from girls..." Carlos looked down at his feet, not making eye contact as he spoke, "I mean..your perfect on your own..in so many different ways...like you have a voice of an angel...and your eyes are so naturally beautiful...your smile can instantly light up a room...and your abs are AMAZING.." After he realized he said all that, he stopped.

Carlos looked up shortly after he spoke the last word, James was smiling.

He cupped Carlos' chin, and pulled him into a soft kiss. Carlos slipped his tongue into the brunette's warm mouth, exploring it. James replied with a low moan, making the shorter boy smirk.

They gently pulled apart and stared at each other...awkward.

Carlos reached into his back pocket, and pulled out James' lucky comb.

He handed it to him and blushed. As he was turning around to leave he felt something grab his hand stopping him...James.

"You've...had it all along?"

Nervously Carlos nodded, "I'm sorry...I shouldn't of took it. I know your probably mad now...I mean you did make Logan almost crap his pants and you did destroy the bathroom but it's all my fault because I just wanted a laugh-" James put his finger to the shorter boy's lips to hush him.

"I'm not mad.." James replied calmly.

Carlos looked up shocked, "Your not..?"

James nodded and smiled warmly, "Of course not..I mean...if it wasn't for you taking my comb..I wouldn't of realize something I've been trying to figure out and deny for a long time.."

"That..is?" Carlos raised an eyebrow waiting for his friend to continue.

Gulping, James turned to him.

"I love you Carlos Garcia. Everything about you makes me smile, how your so carefree and your willing to take risks. I envy you, mostly because you don't give a damn about what people think. But the thing I love the most about you.." he wrapped his arms around Carlos' waist and pulled him closer, "..you make me so happy."

Carlos couldn't take all of this in, he said the first thing that came to his mind. "I love you too James, I always have...I just thought if I told you how I felt...you wouldn't want me in your life anymore."

James shook his head and smiled reassuringly.

"Carlos...a life without you...would be so fucking boring."

**Any thoughts? All reviews are welcome. (: **


End file.
